KISS & BLOOD Love, Sex, Dead
by Funnysmile
Summary: Imaginez une humaine parisienne qui s'ennuie et un Damon aussi vampiriquement sexy que jamais, déterminé à lui faire aimer la vie ... en lui faisant connaitre la mort.
1. PROLOGUE

**Je me lance en explorant les méandres de mon imagination ! Une Renesmée drôle et fragile et un Damon tel qu'on le connait me semblait être un mariage assez sympa ! Je vous laisse découvrir mon univers , en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Je suis toute ouïe aux critiques et différents avis ! Merci :) **

**_Résumé :_** Renesmée Cullen est une solitaire , un électron libre. Sa vie est rythmée par une routine qui la rend folle. Un ennui quotidien qui l'étouffe petit à petit. Alors qu'elle pense déjà du haut de ses 23 ans que sa vie est toute tracée à Paris ... une simple morsure s'apprête à tout changer.

* * *

_PROLOGUE :_

La pluie coulait le long des pavés parisiens et je m'entortillais encore plus dans mon écharpe pour tenter de lutter contre le froid polaire qui s'abattait sur moi. Je cherchais dans mon sac un peu de liquide pour prendre un taxi .. en vain. Les fins de mois sont compliquées quand on a un petit salaire de secrétaire.

_**"- Encore une journée de merde ! "**_ pensais-je à haute voix.

Je repris ma route pour rejoindre mon appartement , en me concentrant sur le bruit de mes talons qui martelaient le sol. Petits pieds , soyez sage , ne glissez pas ! Les passants seraient bien trop content d'assister à ce spectacle.

_**"- Renesmée ! Héééééé ! "**_

Je me retournai et aperçu Richard , le propriétaire de la Brasserie O'Paris qui me faisait des grand signes. Je fis demi tour et le rejoint sous les toiles de la terrasse du restaurant.

_**"- Bah alors ma petite , on a oublié son parapluie ? "**_

_**"- Comme tu le vois... "**_

Il rit et m'entraina à l'intérieur.

_**"- Assieds-toi au chaud le temps que la pluie cesse ! "**_

Il me débarrassa de mon manteau et s'assit en face de moi.

_**"- Je veux un Caffe Latte pour la demoiselle s'il vous plait ! "**_

Richard Durand était le meilleur sexagénaire que je connaisse, bien en chair, des cheveux poivre-sel coiffés en arrière, et ses éternelles lunettes dorées posées sur le bout de son gros nez. Il portait sur son visage la fatigue d'une vie de dur labeur. Mais en deux ans d'amitié, je ne l'avais jamais vu se plaindre une seule fois, il affichait toujours son sourire chaleureux qui m'appaisait chaque soir. Pour faire court , Richard était le grand père que je n'avais jamais eu.

_**"- Alors petite, raconte moi ta journée."**_

Raconter ma journée ... autant ne rien dire.

_**"- La routine richard , la routine... "**_

_**"- Et quand est-ce que tu me l'a met K.O cette routine un peu ? "**_

Je souris faiblement.

_**"- Figure toi qu'elle est plutôt coriace . "**_

_**"- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que tu es une bombe à retardement poupée ? Si toi tu explose , mon Dieu, Paris est sous les décombres ! "**_

_**"- Paris sous les décombres ? Richard tu compte nous faire tous sauter ? "**_

Un homme venait d'entrer dans la brasserie , une démarche nonchalente et des ray-ban sur le nez ...Mais mec il pleut! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Il s'arrêta devant notre table et serra la main au patron.

_**"- Damon ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais remis aussi vite de ta cuite d'hier soir !"**_

Le Damon en question se tourna vers moi, releva ses lunettes et pris ma main pour y deposer un baiser à l'ancienne ... je rêve quel looser ! Mais ses yeux...

_**"- Renesmée je te présente Damon Salvatore , c'est un sacré gamin celui la !"**_

_**"- Bonsoir. "**_

Tu parles , ça m'avait l'air d'être le type de mec qui passe sa soirée à écumer les bars à la recherche de petites niaises qui penseront avoir trouver l'homme de leur vie ... de leur nuit oui ! Sous pretexte qu'il avait une belle gueule , il pensait que tout lui était permis.

_Si j'avais su ..._

* * *

_L'écriture du premier chapitre est bientôt terminée ! J'attends de voir si mon histoire plait un minimum avant de le poster ! _


	2. Deux mojitos, un enterrement

_" Bonjours tout le monde c'est kev' en direct de Panamradio , il est 10h du matin ,le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ! La vie est belle sur Paris en ce Samedi matin c'est pourquoi je fais passer un max de tubes et on commence avec Ed Sheeran : The A team ! "_

_**"- Huuuuum" **_

J'abattis ma main sur le radio-reveil et m'enfonçais encore plus profondement sous mes draps. J'en étais arrivée à un stade où le Samedi matin ne rimait à rien. Une journée seule chez moi à ne rien faire en compagnie de Boubouille mon lapin. Oui je sais je suis déprimante. Et alors ? Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute ? Non je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être aigrie et seule à même pas 25 ans !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sorti de mon monticule de draps. Je marchais comme un ours, en tentant de trouver la salle de bain du premier coup tout en tatonnant les murs.

Une douche et deux croissants plus tard , j'enfilais un manteau et entrepris de descendre en ville , Boubouille avait faim et les placards étaient vide. Deux paquets en 1 mois ! Ce lapin commençait à devenir un investissement.

Le soleil éclairait la ville, tout rayonnait. Les gens avaient le sourire , les enfants riaient. Je croisais un couple du genre _Lovetolove_ à tous les coins de rues et l'envie de les fusiller sur place me démangeait séverement.

_**" - BOUH ! " **_

_**"- AAAH !" **_

Sur le coup de la surprise , je tirais une claque à l'inconnu.

_**"- Aïe ! Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça ! "**_

_**"- Damon ? Je suis désolée mais ... qu'est ce que tu fou ? "**_

Damon sembla géné pendant un quart de seconde, mais l'assurance et la vanité reprirent vite le dessus.

_**"- Je te salue ! "**_

_**"- Ah et tu salues souvent les gens comme ça ? "**_

Il sorti son sourire de dragueur fatal.

_**"- En général oui , je trouve ça original. "**_

Je soupira et continua ma route, il me suivit.

_**"- Donc tu fais quoi ? " **_

_**"- Je vais acheter des granulés pour mon lapin. " **_

_**"- Hum, c'est bon le lapin ! "**_

Je me stoppais net et l'arrêtai en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

_**"- Ecoute mec, jte connais pas, tu me connais pas et j'ai aucune envie de sympatiser avec toi. On a simplement bu un café ensemble hier soir parce-que j'étais avec Richard. Alors t'emballe pas , je suis pas une minette que tu vas chopper avec tes sourires craquants et ton physique de magasine. Et à vrai dire je n'ai aucune envie de te connaitre." **_

Il ne changeas pas d'expression , son sourire en coin et son regard joueur toujours d'appoints , il se baissas légèrement vers moi pour parler près de mon oreille en repoussant délicatement une de mes mèches de cheveux.

_**"- Je m'appelle Damon , pas "mec". Je ne te connais pas, mais j'ai envie de te connaitre. Je te demande simplement de m'accorder seulement une petite heure dans ta journée. Je ne te considère pas comme une minette que je veux me faire, car dans ces cas la tu serais déjà dans mon lit poupée... Sur ce je serais à la brasserie à 19h ce soir j'espere t'y voir. "**_

Je frémis , sa voix avait parcourue mon corps comme un long frisson. Je réfléchis quelques instants.

_**"- Donne moi juste une bonne raison de venir à la brasserie ce soir." **_

_**"- Il n'y a rien d'intérréssant à la télé . " **_

Je restais sans réponse .Effectivement, cette proposition était une occasion pour moi de pimenter un peu ma soirée...

_**" J'en conclu donc que je te verrais ce soir alors ! " **_

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et fit volte face pour disparaitre au coin de la rue.

* * *

20h , j'avançais doucement dans la rue de la brasserie , une petite voix me suppliant depuis le début du trajet de faire demi tour _" Tu perds ton temps ! "._

Je poussais la porte de la brasserie , Damon était assis contre les baie vitrées. Il poussa la chaise en face de lui avec son pied et me fit mine de m'assoir.

**_"- Qu'est ce que tu bois ? "_**

**_"- Je ne sais pas ... Un coca."_**

Il rit.

**_"- Deux mojitos s'il vous plait. "_**

Le sketch ... mais oui, le bon vieux coup de la fille bourrée qu'on ramène en deux en trois mouvements dans sont lit !

_**"- Tu espères quoi la ? "**_

_**"- Juste un sourire."**_

Je me renfrognai.

**_"- Mais je sais sourire j'ai pas besoin d'un mojito pour ça."_**

_**"- Je te connais depuis 48 heures et je n'ai pas encore pu voir si tu avais des dents pourries ou pas."**_

_**"- Ah ah ah ... "**_

Il s'avança un peu plus vers moi.

_**"- Laisse moi te poser une question..."**_

Ce rapprochement soudain me mit mal à l'aise, mais je me forçais à afficher un air sûr de moi.

**_"- Je t'écoute."_**

**_"- Pourquoi ? "_**

**_"- De quoi pourquoi ? "_**

**_"- Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? "_**

_**"- Mais je souris ! C'est juste que entre hier et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu matière à sourire."**_

_**"- Donc toi tu as besoin d'une raison spécifique pour sourire ? "**_

Trop de question, tu les questions petit gars ! T'aventure pas sur ce terrains la.

Il reprit.

_**"- On sourit parce-qu'il fait beau ,on sourit parce-qu'on a lu un texto sympa ou vu quelque chose de drôle. On sourit parce-qu'on aime notre journée et qu'on s'aime et qu'on aime Paris et la vie en générale !"**_

_**"- Certe."**_

_**"- Alors réponds moi , pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? "**_

**_"- Je ... J'ai pas envie de parler de ça."_**

**_"- T'es sûre ? Tu sais... "_**

Je l'interrompis.

**_"- S'il te plait. Stop."_**

Il me fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Puis après un deuxieme verre de Mojito , je commençais à parler un peu plus, racontant la vie de Boubouille mon lapin, de ma galère quotidienne au boulot, de Richard mon grand-père par procuration, de mes gateaux préférés, de mes musiques préférées...

Au bout d'une heure de blablatage intense il me coupa :

_**"- Toi, tu te fais chier dans ta vie."**_

_**"- Je ... je te demande pardon ? "**_

Comment pouvait il oser ? La soirée se passait bien jusque ici et il devait tout gâcher ?

_**"- Oui , tu ne me raconte que du superflux. Rien de concret. Tu n'es pas entourée par des proches ? Tu ne porte d'importance à rien ? Tu es qui Renesmée ? Qui est tu ? "**_

Je me levais précipitemment de la table et commençait à enfiler mon manteau.

**_"- Je dois y aller, merci beaucoup pour ce soir, je..."_**

_**"- Question qui fache c'est ça ? "**_ dit il en ricanant.

Une vague de rage monta en moi, une haine profonde qui me brulait la gorge. Je l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre la vitre.

**_"- Ecoute moi bien toi, non ma vie n'est pas fascinante ! Je ne sors pas beaucoup de chez moi, je vis un ennui constant , je n'ai pas d'attaches affectives et je n'aime strictement personne à part mon lapin qui est mon seul ami et le pot de Ben&Jerry's qui se touve dans mon frigo. OUI MA VIE EST POURRIE ! Et délecte toi bien de mes paroles puisque c'est ce que tu cherche à savoir depuis le début de la soirée ! Abruti ! "_**

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et ma voix n'étais plus que l'echo de ma douleur. Damon avait remplacé son rire narquois par un air sérieux, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et murmura :

_**"- Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaite. Il suffit que tu me le demande. "**_

Je m'écartais de lui.

**_"- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! "_**

Je pris mon sac et parti en courant. Je courais de plus en plus vite dans les rues de Paris, fuyant desespérement le son de la voix de Damon. La haine avait laissé place à la détresse. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore et mon visage n'était plus qu'un mélange inquiétant de maquillage.

J'ouvris precipitement la porte de mon appartement et la referma avec fraquas. Je me jetai sur mon lit et pleura pendant un long moment. En relevant la tête je constatais que Boubouille n'avais pas gratté les barreaux de sa cage quand il m'avait entendu rentrer.

_**"- Boubouille ?"**_

La petite bête étais allongée sans vie au milieu de sa cage. Je la retournai deux ou trois fois en espérant qu'elle bouge mais elle ne fit rien. J'attrapa un coussin sur mon lit et cria de toute mes forces dedans. Tout en moi bouillait. S'en était trop, je m'éteignais petit à petit et tentais de conserver le peu d'amour de la vie qui persistait en moi. Pourquoi moi ?

Un bout de papier glissa de ma poche , un numéros de téléphone y était inscrit suivis d'un message : _" Tu en aura besoin , crois moi. Damon."_

Je composais le numéro.

_**"- Allô ?"**_

Je sanglotais encore plus fort en entendant sa voix. J'essayais d'articuler mais n'y parvenais pas.

**_"- Renesmée c'est toi ? "_**

_**"- Boubouille est moooooooooort..."**_

Je me mouchais et reniflais comme une petite de trois ans. C'était le drame.

**_"- Envois moi ton adresse, j'arrive."_**


End file.
